The present invention relates to an apparatus for inputting opening and closing parentheses simultaneously and method for the same, especially to an apparatus for inputting opening and closing parentheses simultaneously by a single keystroke and method for the same.
The conventional typing approach for generating opening parenthesis and closing parenthesis can be done either by directly typing the parenthesis or by a software-based approach. In the approach of directly typing, the most keyboards require simultaneously pressing the shift key and an opening parenthesis key (a closing parenthesis key) for inputting the opening parenthesis (the closing parenthesis). Alternatively, two dedicated keys used for the opening parenthesis and closing parenthesis only are successively pressed for inputting the opening parenthesis and the closing parenthesis. In the software-based approach, the user can click a symbol table in an application such as Microsoft Word to simultaneously input the opening parenthesis and the closing parenthesis. In Japanese keyboards, some keys are assigned with multiple characters and toggle keys are required to selectively input required character.
However, in the first approach, the keyboard lacks the ability of inputting opening and closing parentheses simultaneously by single keystroke. In the second approach, the symbol table is supported by specific applications and cannot be used for other applications. It is inconvenient for both approaches.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for inputting opening and closing parentheses simultaneously by single keystroke and method for the same.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a method for inputting opening and closing parentheses simultaneously by single keystroke, comprising following steps: (a). pressing a parenthesis key augmented on a keyboard; and (b). sending a pre-defined key code for an opening parenthesis and a pre-defined key code for a closing parenthesis.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a keyboard for inputting opening and closing parentheses simultaneously by single keystroke. The keyboard has at least one parenthesis key thereon. The opening and closing parentheses are simultaneously input by pressing the parenthesis key.